An Offering of Blood
by Bad Faery
Summary: After the end of "The Royal Tenenbaums," Richie and Margot attempt to redefine their relationship. Contains spoilers for the film.
1. Part the First

_Her mouth met his willingly and it was better than he ever dreamed possible. She was everything that he'd fantasized, warm and sweet and she was kissing him back... Oh God, finally she was kissing him back... He was in heaven and it was all worth it... Everything he'd gone through was worth it if it meant he got to do this...If he knew this was all it would take he would've slit his wrists years ago..._  
  
"Ari! Uzi! Breakfast!" Chas's voice split the silence, disrupting the memory. Richie turned his face into his pillow, inhaling deeply, trying to catch any lingering scent of her. He sighed when he failed to do so.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking about her, about that night. He'd tried to abide by her decision, he really had, but... Now he knew that she loved him too. That was all he'd ever wanted, to have Margot love him. Now that he knew she did... He couldn't just do nothing. He couldn't keep being secretly in love with her, he'd done it too long already.  
  
It seemed like he'd done nothing but dream about her all his life. When he was eight and didn't know better, he'd assumed that they'd grow up and get married. By the time he was eighteen and a bit more worldly, he'd dropped the married part but still dreamed that they'd live together somehow. For awhile it looked like his dream would come true. She'd traveled with him for years when he was on the circuit; he didn't see any reason to change.  
  
Then she'd met Raleigh and everything went straight to hell.  
  
He couldn't understand what she saw in him at first, this man who was old enough to be their father. He'd never expected her to marry him. His whole world, all his precious fantasies had collapsed that day. He supposed that he'd gone into shock for a time; he couldn't concentrate, couldn't see anything but her. When he woke from his fugue, he'd discovered that his career was over. At that point it didn't even matter.   
  
He'd left then, unable to bear seeing them together. She'd never know how close he came to simply throwing her over his shoulder and taking her with him. Somehow he stopped himself. Apparently Raleigh made her happy. And Richie wanted her to be happy even more than he wanted her to be with him.  
  
He'd stayed strictly away from her, not sure what he'd do if they ever came face to face again. He'd tried to forget her but it was an impossible proposition. He'd loved her all his life. That was never going to change.   
  
The second he got the telegram about his father he'd known his efforts had been useless. The first thought that passed through his mind wasn't fear for his father's life. Instead what he thought was "I'll get to see her again."   
  
She came alone to pick him up as he'd requested.  
  
And it was like he'd never been away.  
  
Seeing her file had nearly destroyed him. He'd wanted to kill her for not telling him. He wanted to kill himself for not being there when she needed him. And he'd wanted to kill his father for driving her to it in the first place. For the first time, he understood what she saw in Raleigh. She saw Royal. God, it made him sick just thinking about it.   
  
But that was behind them now, more or less. He supposed that none of them would ever really get over what had happened. But his father had made definite progress, for Margot's sake he hoped it would be enough. The two of them were finally starting to deal with the past.  
  
Now it was time to think about the future.  
  
Now that he knew she loved him, his dreams of a house with space for her typewriter and his trophies didn't seem so unattainable. She could write while he... well he'd find something to do, and at night...  
  
At night...  
  
If he had his way, she'd never look at anyone but him ever again.  
  
All he had to do was convince her to give him a chance. 


	2. Part the Second

'You will murmur and moan and pull me pull me pull me to you under the night sky. You will shift me down to the cold grass and I will never once think that this is wrong, that I am your sister and you cannot have me this way. You will not utter a word and when you-'  
  
The soft tapping on her bedroom door distracted Margot from her writing. "Who's there?"  
  
There was a pause and then, "It's me. Richie."  
  
She closed her eyes for a second, knowing that she'd be a fool to invite him into her bedroom. He hadn't said a word about it. Not since that night in the tent, but still... "Come in." Fuck it. He was still her brother. Whatever that meant.  
  
He poked his head around the door, looking for her. "Did you say 'come in'?"  
  
She nodded, taken aback yet again by his appearance. Her brother Richie had long hair and a beard. This Richie... Somehow it seemed like she barely knew him.   
  
He smiled hopefully, coming into the room. "Hi Margot."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Instead of sitting, he prowled the room, looking at everything. "I haven't been in here in years..." He ran his fingers along the spines of her books before his eyes came to rest on her again.   
  
Margot said nothing.  
  
"Raleigh told me that he's divorcing you."  
  
She remained impassive. "That's right."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Why?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
"Don't be." She shook her head and turned back to her typewriter.  
  
Richie sat down on the edge of the bed. She could feel him watching her. "We could go somewhere." he said abruptly. "Somewhere where they don't know us." Inwardly, he winced. This was not coming out quite as well as he had hoped.  
  
Margot tapped a few keys idly. "And where would that be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well then." She typed her name. 'Margot Margot Margot Margot'  
  
"I love you."  
  
She kept typing. 'Margot Margot Margot Margot'  
  
"Margot."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know." she said quietly.  
  
Richie came up behind her, not touching her, not yet. "And you love me."  
  
"I know."  
  
He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Then why can't we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Margot..." He crouched beside her.  
  
"No, Richie."  
  
"We're not blood related." He reached out to play with her hair. "It would be legal."  
  
"It wouldn't be right." she insisted, resisting the urge to lean into his touch.  
  
He stroked the side of her face. "It wouldn't be wrong either."  
  
Margot got up quickly, nearly knocking him over. "No, Richie."  
  
"I told Dad." he stated, not looking at her.  
  
She turned slowly. "Told him what?"  
  
"All of it." This time he did look at her. "How I've felt from the beginning; what happened during that match, why I choked; why I tried to kill myself."  
  
"Jesus, Richie."  
  
"He agreed with you at first, said it was wrong. Then he changed his mind and told me to go for it. Then he told me not to listen to him." He waited for her to say something. She did not. "I was surprised that nobody figured it out before, the paintings, the timing of that match... You'd think it was obvious."  
  
"It wasn't. Not even to me."  
  
"I know. I think that's why I told Eli. I knew he couldn't keep a secret. I wanted you to know."  
  
She sat down on the bed. "Now I do."  
  
He nodded. "Now you do."  
  
"I almost killed you."  
  
"No." He crossed to sit next to her on the bed. "You didn't."  
  
"You tried to kill yourself because of me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault." When she refused to look at him, he took her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to meet his. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
Her eyes were dry, but infinitely sad. "You almost died."  
  
He nodded slightly. "But I didn't."  
  
"No. You didn't."  
  
"I won't do it again." he said seriously. "No matter what."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, sounding so much like the child she had been that he nearly wept.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"How are your arms?"   
  
"They're better." He paused, then asked deliberately. "Want to see?"  
  
She hesitated a moment, recognizing the words, then nodded.  
  
He rolled his sleeves up, revealing a network of mostly healed scars. He held his arms out to her for her appraisal.  
  
She stared, fascinated, reaching out to trail one finger along a long cut. "Jesus, Richie."  
  
He let her look her fill, before covering them back up. "I won't do it again."   
  
For the first time, she willingly met his eyes. "You promised."  
  
He nodded. "I promised."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Richie sat quietly for a moment, then dared the question he'd wanted to ask since he saw her file. "Why him?"  
  
Margot didn't look surprised. "You mean Eli?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Because..." She hesitated and then opted for the truth. "He reminded me of you."  
  
"Of me? Eli reminded you of me."  
  
"He looks like you," she explained. "...a little. He was your friend. We used to talk about you."  
  
"He grew up here too. He was almost one of us."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Why him and not me?"  
  
"He wasn't my brother." she whispered.  
  
"Neither am I." He reached out and trailed his fingers over her lips. Margot's eyes fluttered closed at the caress and he leaned closer without thinking.   
  
Her soft whisper stopped him, just millimeters from her mouth. "We can't."   
  
Richie paused but did not pull back. "Yes we can. We can, Margot. Please." His nose brushed hers.   
  
Margot sighed, her breath warming his lips. "Richie..."  
  
"Please Margot..." He cradled her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs tenderly against her jawline. "Just once. Just this once... I need you."  
  
This was wrong. She was sick to even want this. But... Richie needed her. And, God help her, she needed him too. She hesitated a moment and then leaned forward slightly, closing the distance between their lips.   
  
Richie moaned at the contact and began teasing her lips with his tongue, begging for entrance. She granted it to him willingly and he pulled her closer, exploring her mouth. Margot's tongue twined expertly around his and he shuddered at the sensation, even as he tried desperately to repress the thoughts of how she'd gained her experience. Then she flicked her tongue teasingly against the roof of his mouth and all thought fled.  
  
Pulling her flush against him, he groaned at the longed-for feel of her breasts pressing against his chest. He was already painfully hard and they had barely begun. With an effort he broke away from her mouth and began pressing kisses all over her face. He brushed tiny kisses over her forehead, her closed eyes, her nose, mapping every inch of the face he'd painted more times than he could count. This was Margot. This was his Margot who was finally letting him touch her after so many years of patient waiting. God, how he loved her.   
  
His mouth found one of her ears and he traced the delicate whorls with his tongue, relishing her gasp as he sucked on the lobe. He placed a tender kiss just below her ear and murmured, "Margot... Oh Margot... I've dreamed of this for so long... So many years I've wanted you... My Margot..." He trailed his lips down her throat, sucking eagerly at the pulse that beat at the base of her neck.  
  
He eased her back down onto the bed, needing better access to the skin he craved. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. Her hair was mussed and her face was flushed but the real fascination for him was her eyes. Usually so blank and sullen, now they glowed with passion. He prayed that he saw love there as well. He moved to follow her down, only to be stopped by her hands holding him away. (no no no no no) "Margot please-" he whispered frantically. (Don't make me stop. Please don't make me stop.)  
  
She smiled faintly at his distress, then took pity on him. "Take your shirt off." Nearly gasping in relief, he obliged her. His fingers were clumsy in their haste as he fumbled with the buttons. He finally gave up on undoing them and simply yanked the shirt off over his head. Tossing it impatiently aside, he again moved to lie beside her. She held him off yet again, this time to begin her own exploration. She stroked her fingers over his chest, playing with the sparse hair that covered it. They continued downward, one dipping teasingly into his naval before trailing back up to find his nipples. She brushed her thumbs over them, watching intently as they hardened.   
  
Richie panted as he watched her watch him. He surprised himself with the sound he made when she pinched one small nub tightly for a moment, half groan and half growl; it encouraged her to repeat the process on the other. At that he nearly collapsed onto her, crushing her mouth beneath his own. His fingers raked through her hair as he held her firmly in place for his kiss. Their teeth crashed together as he thrust his tongue into her mouth, trying to crawl into her. His arousal pressed hard against her hip and she moved against him wantonly, nearly causing him to come in his pants. He slid a hand down her body, trying to still her, and groaned as his fingers found the bare skin of her thigh.   
  
Breaking the kiss and pulling away, he grabbed the hem of her dress, pulling it up and off. Now Margot lay before him in nothing but her white lace bra and panties. Richie reached out with a hand that trembled and traced the delicate line of her collarbone. Replacing his fingers with his lips, he placed a chain of worshipful kisses there, enjoying her sighs of pleasure. Working his way down, he ran his tongue along the edge of her bra before placing a tender kiss between her breasts. He had to see her. Sliding his hands beneath her, he found the clasp of her bra. He hesitated for a moment, breathing hard. "Can I take this off?"   
  
Margot ran her hand down the side of his face, holding his gaze with her own. She nodded wordlessly.   
  
To his surprise and relief, Richie managed to undo the clasp on his first try. Still looking into her face, he slid the straps down her arms and tossed it aside, adding it to their growing pile of clothing. He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the nose before sweeping his eyes over her body.   
  
Richie knew that he should be saying something. He should be telling her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. But he was afraid that if he opened his mouth the tears that stung his eyes and tightened his throat would take him over. God, he'd waited so long... He couldn't even begin to put his feelings into words.  
  
Margot seemed to understand. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. She guided his face to the hollow of her throat and began stroking the short brush of his hair, crooning softly to him. "It's okay Richie, it's okay. I know..."  
  
She wrapped herself around his trembling form and he whimpered at the feel of her bare skin against his. "Margot..." he breathed, willing himself not to cry. "Margot... Love you... Love you so much... Waited so long..."  
  
Kissing his forehead tenderly, she whispered back. "I know Richie, I know. I'm sorry..."  
  
"No!" He broke from her embrace, staring down at her fiercely. "Not your fault. None of this is your fault. Don't ever apologize."  
  
She nodded quickly, running her hands soothingly over his back.   
  
He stared down at her, unable to tell if his words had convinced her. He had a sick feeling that they had not. Margot put a stop to his worrying by leaning up to kiss him again. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, Richie rolled them over so she was on top. She placed a series of biting kisses down the side of his neck, paying particular attention to one spot, two inches above his shoulder. She nipped him there and he gasped harshly, marveling at the way she seemed to know exactly how he liked to be touched.   
  
Her hands caressed his chest, pausing to tweak his nipples, before stealing down to his belt. Without removing her mouth from his neck, she undid the buckle and the button underneath. She carefully slid the zipper down and Richie concentrated on not thrusting himself into her hand. His patience was rewarded when Margot slid her hand into the opening and stroked him lightly through his boxers. He arched his back frantically, biting down hard on his lip in a desperate effort not to scream. When she cupped his length and squeezed him gently he could no longer stand it. He thrust himself more fully into her hand with a choked cry and she fondled him harder. She licked a trail down his chest to suck at his nipples as she slipped her hand into his boxers to stroke his balls.   
  
Richie tossed his head from side to side, moaning almost continually as she touched him. God he was so close... But he didn't want to come like this. Not yet. Not alone.  
  
"Margot... Stop... I'm gonna come...Margot please..." With a herculean effort he reached down and grabbed her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it ardently. "God..." They lay still for long moments as Richie fought to regain some semblance of control. When he was confident that he could move without exploding, he quickly stripped off his pants, boxers and socks, not wanting there to be any barrier between the two of them.  
  
She looked at him carefully and his stomach clenched with nervousness. Would she find him attractive? He wasn't sure if he could bear it if she wanted to stop now. His fear dissipated with her next words. "I always knew that you'd be perfect."  
  
Smiling in relief, he kissed her neck. "Not perfect." he murmured. "Just yours. Always yours." She owned him, he knew that now. He'd do anything for her. Kill for her. Die for her. He nearly had.  
  
Not wanting to focus on those memories, he placed his hand over her breast. The feel of her warm skin drove any other thoughts from his head. It fit perfectly into his palm and she moaned as he brushed his thumb over the delicate bud of flesh at its tip. Emboldened by her response, he leaned down and bathed it with his tongue. Margot arched her back with a sigh, pressing herself more firmly against him. "Mmmm... More please. Richie..."  
  
The sound of his name on her lips nearly drove him frantic. He sucked as much of her flesh into his mouth as he could, laving it with his tongue. Releasing her, he nuzzled the underside of her breast, before turning his attention to the other. He licked and sucked and bit. Anything to keep her making those delicious little mewling noises in her throat.   
  
She moved against him with increasing urgency and his hands went to the waistband of her panties. This time not waiting for permission, he pulled them down in one motion, tossing them to the floor. Leaving her breasts, he kissed his way down her body, moaning as he caught the scent of her arousal. He pressed his lips tenderly to the damp ringlets and her thighs parted for him willingly. Taking his place between her legs, he buried his nose in her, wanting to take in as much of her scent as he could. He nuzzled against her sensitive clit and she gave a shuddering sigh. "Oh God, Richie..."  
  
He lapped at her eagerly. She tasted just as sweet as he'd always dreamed; all musk and honey, she crackled against his tongue. He couldn't get enough of her, could scarcely believe that he was finally living his favorite fantasy. She stroked his hair as he pressed deeper, thrusting his tongue into her hot channel. He replaced his tongue with one of his fingers as he moved to suck at her clit. Her breath hitched in her throat and he added a finger, licking her firmly. She locked her feet behind his shoulders, thighs trembling. He pumped her more vigorously as she moaned, her body beginning to convulse around him. His own arousal surged at the thought that he was the one doing this to her. He was bringing her pleasure. It was all he had ever wanted.   
  
Suddenly her hands cupped his face, pulling him off her. Confused, he struggled against her, pleading, "No Margot, please... let me, let me. Let me do this for you. Please Margot, please let me..."  
  
"Shhhh..." she soothed, running her fingers over his face. "I want you inside me."  
  
Scarcely able to comprehend that dream of a statement, Richie allowed himself to be guided back up her body. He kissed her deeply, sharing her flavor with her, as she wrapped her legs around his hips, breaking off the kiss to whisper, "Now, Richie. God, now..."  
  
He kissed her again quickly, unable to resist, and took his erection in hand. He guided himself to her entrance and pulled back slightly. He needed to see her face when he took her.   
  
They both gasped as he entered her with one long, smooth thrust. Margot's eyes softened in pleasure and now he was certain that he saw love there as well. He leaned close, taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss. She was so hot and tight and she was all around him. Margot was all around him. His at last. They fit together so perfectly that he couldn't bear to move. He could spend the rest of his life like this. In her arms and in her body, he'd never need anything else.   
  
But he was only a man, and as Margot rolled her hips against him, instinct took over and he had to move. He pulled back slightly, mourning the slightest loss of contact before thrusting back in. At her moan of pleasure he repeated the process, pulling out with agonizing slowness before sliding back into her warmth. He braced himself on one arm, not wanting to crush her, and slid the other beneath her hips to improve the angle. He grunted in ecstasy as he slid even deeper into her. His arms shook with the effort of maintaining his torturous pace. God, he didn't want this to end. He kissed her hotly, tongue mimicking the actions of his lower body.  
  
Margot ran her hands over the bunched muscles of his back. This felt fabulous but she needed more. When they paused for air, she whispered, "Faster, Richie. Faster and harder."  
  
Richie groaned as he obliged her, doubling his efforts. He raised himself partly onto his knees to get better leverage and slammed into her. Margot tossed her head with a wild gasp at his action and he did it again. The headboard banged against the wall with every thrust but he barely heard it. Nothing existed for him except for Margot. Margot, who was panting and moaning his name. God, he hoped he wasn't dreaming.  
  
He wasn't going to last much longer. Bringing his hand around to rub her clit, he started whispering to her, barely aware of what he was saying. "Margot... Oh Margot... That's right... Oh that's perfect... You feel so good... Come for me Margot... Come for me please... I love you so much Margot... Come for me..." As he spoke he could feel the little muscle contractions start to take her over. He thrust harder, kissing her throat as she shuddered around him. Finally her moans reached a crescendo, and she called out something that could have been his name as she came hard.  
  
Richie had slowed his pace to watch her climax but as her eyes fluttered back open his own urgency returned. He clenched his jaw as he pounded into her, feeling the beginnings of his own orgasm. Margot raised her head to kiss him and he came with a roar, exploding inside her.  
  
His arms gave out under him and he collapsed onto her, still thrusting in groaning spasms. Margot wrapped herself around him tightly, pressing his face into her neck. She rocked him tenderly as the shudders slowly ceased, until he could once again breathe without moaning. "I love you Richie." she whispered, kissing his forehead.   
  
He shuddered again at her words, knowing that he'd never get tired of hearing them. "I love you Margot." There were so many things he wanted to say to her but that was the only one he could find words for now.  
  
Margot stroked his hair. "I know you do. Go to sleep now."  
  
He clutched her to him, trying to find the energy to ask a question. "Will you...?"  
  
She understood perfectly. "I'll still be here when you wake up. Sleep, Richie."   
  
And, held by her, surrounded by her, he did. 


	3. Part the Third

She wasn't there when he woke up.  
  
He was not surprised.  
  
He yanked his pants on and left the bedroom, determined to find her. They were going to settle things between them if it killed them. He wasn't Raleigh. He wasn't going to let her shut him out.  
  
Chas barely raised an eyebrow at the sight of his brother wandering half-dressed out of Margot's bedroom. "Henry's downstairs." was his only comment, the warning clearly implied. Richie nodded his thanks for the caution. Dad and Chas were one thing, but Henry wouldn't understand. Hell, he wasn't even sure if Mom would understand.   
  
They'd worry about that later. When they decided to... well... whatever they decided to do. He headed straight for the roof. He knew she was up there. He always knew where she was.   
  
She was watching Mordecai. Shockingly, she wasn't smoking.   
  
Margot tensed at his approach but did not look up. He sat down beside her silently, determined to let her do the talking for once. She didn't make him wait long.  
  
"You said it would be just that one time."  
  
"You said you'd be there when I woke up."  
  
She looked at him quickly and he could have sworn that he saw a flash of guilt in her eyes. She quickly averted her gaze. "I guess we both lied."  
  
Richie didn't argue with her. He'd never seriously believed that once would be enough for either of them. But it had been worth a try.  
  
"You made it go away."  
  
He blinked, unsure of how to respond to that cryptic statement. He opted for clarification. "Made what go away?"  
  
"The empty place. Nothing else made it go away, not the smoking, not the sex, not even the writing. But you did."  
  
Richie felt as though the world had come back into focus. For the first time since he saw Margot's file, he felt as though he understood what drove her. The jealousy that had burned in him since the day she met Raleigh began to finally cool. He made her feel whole, no one else. Hope welled within him yet again. Unfortunately, he still had no idea how to answer her.  
  
Margot took no offense at his silence. They sat quietly for long moments, before she continued, "You terrify me."  
  
"What?" The question was out before he could stop it. She was afraid of him? Why in God's name would she be afraid of him? He wouldn't hurt her, could never hurt her...  
  
"Sometimes... You look at me like I'm your life.That's too much responsibility."  
  
"Margot..." He covered her hand with one of his, shocked beyond words. "You are my life." He tightened his hold on her hand when she tried to pull away, continuing in a rush, "You make me happy. All you have to do is sit in a room with me and you make me happy. I just... I want to do that for you."  
  
She shook her head. "I hurt people." She turned his arm so they could both see the scars. "I hurt you."  
  
"It wasn't your fault!" he ground out, desperate to make her see. "I went out of my mind when I saw that file because I thought you were happy. I thought that Raleigh made you happy, that's why I stayed away. I was so jealous and so angry that it wasn't me. I didn't want to interfere. But happy people don't do what you did, Margot."  
  
"Richie-"  
  
He cut her off. "I should have known something was wrong. I should have known that you needed me but I didn't. I stayed away from you because I didn't want to see you with someone else. I should have been there, but I wasn't and I hated myself for it. I never knew what Dad did to you. When I found out I wanted to die." He looked at her pleadingly. "I did something stupid, Margot. But it wasn't your fault. I should have known."  
  
"I didn't want you to know." she replied softly. "I didn't want you to know what I was really like."  
  
"Margot..." He cradled her face and looked into her eyes. "I've known you since I was a day old. Trust me, I know what you're really like."  
  
"And you still love me?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
Richie smiled faintly. "Of course. You're Margot." He saw the smile in her eyes and knew that he had pleased her.   
  
They gazed at each other for a moment before she turned away to look out over the skyline. "So what do you want?"  
  
"You." he answered immediately, then hastened to elaborate. "I want us to be together, somehow. Not necessarily like we were today, not... not if you don't want to. It could be just like it was when I was on the circuit. We could find a house somewhere, you could write and I... I'd like to play again. Maybe I could give lessons or start a clinic or something. But I want us to be together."  
  
She quirked an eyebrow. "So you don't want to stay here?"  
  
He laughed a little. "No. Much as I like my tent, I think it's time to go back out there. Besides, Mom and Henry deserve their own space and Chas and the kids are more than enough for them to deal with." He tried to gauge her reaction and met with failure. "Of course we don't have to find a place here if you don't want to. I know this great boat, we could go anywhere. You'd like the South Pole, it's quiet there. I mean we wouldn't want to live there but-" He stopped when he realized that she was laughing at him. "What?"  
  
"You." she smiled. "You've really thought about this, haven't you?"  
  
"Every day of my life." he answered honestly.  
  
Her smile faded a little and she stroked his face. "I think I'll go with the house. I get seasick."  
  
He stared at her, not quite able to believe what he was hearing. "Really?"  
  
"Really. Give me some time though, okay? Today was... incredible but I don't know if-"  
  
"I understand." he said simply. "It doesn't matter." She looked at him wryly and he ducked his head in embarrassment. "Okay, it sort of matters, but... it'll be enough for me just to be near you. That's all I ever wanted."  
  
"Oh, Richie..." She kissed his forehead gently, then wrapped her arms around him. He held her close, gladly. It might not be exactly what he'd dreamed of, but it was more than he'd dared to hope for. And she'd said that she needed time, not that it was out of the question. Maybe someday... Hey, anything was possible.  
  
Margot ran her hands down his arms, for the first time seeming to notice that he was bare-chested. "You must be freezing."  
  
He shook his head. "Not really."   
  
"Let's go back in. I think we have time to check the classifieds before dinner."  
  
Slightly dazed, he followed her inside. He'd won her back. He didn't know how he'd done it but he got her back. It had nearly cost him everything he had, but... it was worth it.  
  
She was worth it. 


End file.
